Recessed lighting fixtures can be used to install a light into a surface, such as ceilings, and to permit the aiming of the light relative to the surface into which the recessed fixture is installed. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become an increasingly popular lighting source in various luminaires, including recessed fixtures. LEDs have been recognized as providing increased efficiency and decreased costs relative to conventional lighting sources and can offer other advantages including long life, compact size, and direct illumination.
For purposes of inspection, repair, and replacement, it can be desirable to obtain access to an electrical supply and/or driver compartment of a recessed lighting fixture, including an LED recessed lighting fixture. However, it was realized by the inventors of the present disclosure that the aiming mechanism of the aimable light source designs in the known art interferes with the ability to access the electrical supply compartment. As such, access of the electrical supply compartment and LED driver generally requires removal of the light fixture or removal of the light source. It was appreciated by the inventors of the present disclosure that advantages can be realized by providing a recessed lighting fixture with increased efficiency and decreased costs relative to conventional lamp sources, and also provide an aimable light source that provides improved access to the electrical supply compartment. The present disclosure is responsive to at least such an endeavor and at least some embodiments are directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above, and may be directed to other problems as well.